HO John Peel 7 1988
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 7 1988 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. * Tracklisting john peel 7 1988 side a *Joyce McKinney Experience: Walk On You (session) 17 August 1988 *Zombie Squad: Surfing With The Contras (7" EP) The Anthrax 17 August 1988 *Joyce McKinney Experience: In The Pink (session) 17 August 1988 *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (single) Creation CRE 057 (T) 17 August 1988 released August 1988 *Joyce McKinney Experience: Lions And Tigers (session) 17 August 1988 *Malarians: Good Times (12" EP - Know) Chunk CH1002 17 August 1988 *Pixies: Gigantic (12" - Gigantic / River Euphrates) 4AD BAD 805 17 August 1988 released 22nd August 1988 *Pixies: River Euphrates (12" - Gigantic / River Euphrates) 4AD BAD 805 17 August 1988 released 22nd August 1988 *Joyce McKinney Experience: Tanphastic (session) 17 August 1988 *J.V.C. F.O.R.C.E.: The Move (album - Doin' Damage) Westside BBOY 5 also Peel July 1988 Lee Tape 13 *feedtime: I Don't Wanna To Go Out (album - Cooper S) 23 August 1988 *Wedding Present: Happy Birthday (session) 23 August 1988 *Beautiful Pea Green Boat: Hammers Of Islam (7" - The Powerhouse / Hammers Of Islam) Third Mind 35:05-39:37 23 August 1988 *Visions Of Change: Under One Fist (album - Visions Of Change) Firefly FYLP 1 08 August 1988 *Seville Featuring Jazzy J And Shameek: Make It Funky (12") Cutting / N.V. CR-221 08 August 1988 side b *Bad Dress Sense: Hungry For You *New Order: Paradise (Robert Racic Remix) (12" - True Faith (Remix)) Factory Australasia FAC 183R 13 September 1988 *Mudhoney: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (7" - Touch Me I'm Sick b/w Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More) Sup Pop SP18 13 September 1988 *Stupids: Stupid Monday (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS054 *Super Lover Cee & Casanova Rud: I Gotta Good Thing tracklisted as Tommy Boy *Les Thugs: I Need You (12" EP - Dirty White Race) Vinyl Solution VS-12 released September 1988 *Bambi Slam: Long Time Comin' (single) Blanco Y Negro NEG 36 (T) released September 1988 *Steady B: Let The Hustlers Play (Radio Edit) (12") Jive 03 October 1988 *Thrilled Skinny: Love Rut / Neigh On Sea (session) 03 October 1988 *Thrilled Skinny: Eat My Hat (session) 03 October 1988 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Arthur's Farm / All I Want For Christmas Is A Dukla Prague Away Kit (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 057 27 September 1988 *Iowa Beef Experience: Vulcans Never Bluff (album - Coolass Gravy Train) Vinyl Solution SOL 013 27 September 1988 *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Jah Live 27 September 1988 *Cocteau Twins: Blue Bell Knoll (album - Blue Bell Knoll) 4AD CAD 807 File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 7a 1988 *2) john peel show tapes 7b 1988 ;Length *1) 46:13 *2) 46:34 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *no longer available Category:1988 Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online